


Beat The Bullet

by Its_so_predictable



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Glam Rock, M/M, Rock and Roll, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_so_predictable/pseuds/Its_so_predictable
Summary: Danny Moon thought he had it all. He was the lead singer in a successful metal band and was performing all around the world. Getting to play in front of thousands of fans nightly and live out his dreams.But one night that all comes crashing down and Danny is dragged into a dark and mysterious world he never knew existed. What he is even more unsure of is if he'll make it out alive.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter One

"Come on!" "Let me hear you fucking scream!" Danny screamed in his mic, directing it to the decently sized crowd in front of him who did exactly what they were told.

Switchblade Serenade were currently performing a concert for a decent sized number of fans in San Diego.

It was one of the many concerts they had preformed since starting their tour a couple of months back in may of 1984.

This was their second tour, the last one they were on they were just the opening act. Now they are the main attraction.

Switchblade Serenade consisted of five men. Danny their blonde hair charismatic front man. Bobby their dark blonde haired lead guitarist who always had the most powerful solos. Rex their curly long brown haired rhythm guitarist with the most ferocious rifts. Tommy their super sweet and ass kicking drummer with the nicest jet black afro you'd ever seen. Lastly was Preston their curly blonde haired bassist with the most wild bass lines.

They were currently in the middle of performing their final song of the night. Which happened to be the final track off their lastest album Six Shooter titled Beat The Bullet.

It was one of their more well known and well liked songs. They wanted to end the show out with a bang.

Danny was singing intensely into the mic as he leaned up against Rex while he played his guitar.

In his sweaty haze Danny couldn't feel the intense and jealous gaze that was burning a hole into him right across the stage.

Even if he could notice the smiling faces of their fans took most of his attention.

What caught his attention to something being off was how angry and intense the final lead guitar solo sounded. It never sounds like that because that isn't the sound they are going for. It was always mellow. Danny whips his head to side and sees an somewhat vexed and annoyed looking Bobby playing his solo with rage and anger. Danny wonders what set him off but he quickly forgets about it too caught up in the music.

"Come on everybody! Sing it with me!" Danny says when it's time for the final few verses.

"You put a target on my heart  
But girl, you'll never get  
That far  
Whoa oh I'm gonna....." Danny sings getting the crowd to sing along right before he gets to final verses.

"Beat the bullet  
Beat the bullet  
Ready aim fire  
Pull it!"

Danny sings the final chorus, Rex plays the final outro solo and Tommy finishes off the night with a insane drum solo.

* * *

The boys walked onto their tour bus giggling, pumped and on cloud nine. They all had smiles craved onto their faces excited and happy that they were being able to spend each night doing what they loved.

Well most of them were happy, Bobby on the other hand was absolutely ticked off. None of them knew what had set him off.

He walks straight to the fridge swinging it open and grabbing the last cold beer in the fridge and plopping down on the nearby couch. Cracking the beer bottle open he spits the cap out onto the floor.The others could feel the tension and knew this wasn't the best place to be at the moment.

Bobby could be temperamental sometimes. It definitely ruined the mostly laid back atmosphere of the band.

Switchblade Serenade had been together for about four years at this point. There wasn't really any tension in the band. Besides the anger problems Bobby sometimes had and his strange behavior.

Because of the time they spent together they knew not to try Bobby when he was like this.

It was Rex who suggested they celebrate another great show by getting some drinks at a nearby bar they saw driving into town.

They constantly celebrated by drinking but they were all up for it because who would pass on getting a drink.

Tommy and Danny had their arms wrapped around each other affectionately but jokingly at the same time. They were best friends and had known almost everything about each other.

What the two didn't realize was that the gesture was making Bobby shoot daggers at the black man who had his arm wrapped around Danny.

A huge part of him wanted to rip Tommy's arm off and watch him bleed out. But another large part of him wanted to make Danny pay for letting someone put his hands on him.

Danny could feel a cold gaze staring at him and he turns his head getting stared down at by Bobby.

Danny felt so uneasy under Bobby's angry gaze. Bobby was staring into his eyes and it made Danny immediately look away.

He had never seen Bobby so angry. He really didn't know why he was acting like this but he wanted to find out.

"Go ahead guys I'll catch up with you in a second."

They all gave him these looks of uncertainty but he just brushed it off. Deciding to walk into the territory of the beast.

Bobby continued drinking his beer not taking his eyes off of Danny making the shorter man feel more and more unnerved and uneasy. He didn't want to be afraid of his own band mate but if you got looked at like that you would be too.

Danny powers through all of the uneasiness and sits down. "Hey man. What's wrong?"

Bobby takes in Danny's outfit which consisted of tight black leather pants and a buttoned vest. He hated it. It disgusted Bobby how comfortable Danny was with showing so much skin to people.

Bobby rolls his eyes continuing to sip his beer. "Nothing is wrong everything is fine Dan." He says coldly.

"Do I look stupid. Everything is not fine obviously."

Bobby's grip on his bottle got tighter. He was this close to loosing it. "If everything is so obvious, how about you tell me what I'm so fucking upset about!"

To Danny's surprise while Bobby's sudden outburst shocked him he didn't back down. "How the fuck can I know when you won't even fucking tell me!" He yells quickly standing up and walking off planning to catch up with the others.

What Danny couldn't hear as he left was the beer bottle starting to crack in Bobby's rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used in the story was beat the bullet by danger danger. I had just discovered that song when I first wrote this a couple of months ago. I love that song, I definitely recommend everyone reading this go check it out and thanks for reading. 💜


	2. Chapter Two

Switchblade Serenade were on the road again in yet another town. They were scheduled to play another show in two days.

Like normal while a little tired, they were so excited to promote their second album that was doing better than expected on the charts.

Their first album Shoot Me Down! wasn't extremely successful. It was released in early 1982 and only had two minor hits.

But they did have a loyal group of fans. The more they toured and played live the more that fan base grew. By the time they released their follow up album Six Shooter the fans quickly ate it up. The success it was turning out to be only brought them more fans.

Bobby didn't know how he should feel about it. Sure he liked their fans and appreciated their support. But he never felt a huge connection to them. Well he almost never felt a connection to anyone.

He liked his band mates but they weren't too close with him. All because Bobby didn't want them to get close. He only felt emotions towards one person. And he hated those emotions. Almost hated this person for making him feel these emotions.

The sun was out and it was bright so Bobby chose to hide in his bunk instead of hanging out with the others upfront.

They constantly found him cold and standoffish. He never wanted to hang out with them and just have a good time. All of them wondered what was going on with him. But every time they asked they never got a clear answer.

He felt so tired and exhausted from the sun alone, he was so close to dozing off. And would have if it wasn't for his boiling rage.

* * *

  
Danny was upfront talking with the others having a great time. When wasn't he having a great time. He had a hell of a night the day before.

After that small incident with Bobby he ended up getting extremely drunk and waking up naked next to a completely naked woman.

The smirk on Danny's face said it all. He wasn't really able to make time for a long term relationship due to his line of work but he never missed an opportunity to get laid. Downside was he remembers almost none of their encounter. Her either, so he couldn't even ask for details.

He wasn't the only who got some last night, if the purple marks on Rex's neck was any indication.

Contrary the laughing and light hearted banter that was going on Danny felt dark energy all around mostly coming from the bunk room.

The room that "weird asshole" currently hid himself in. It was what the guys called Bobby sometimes when he wasn't around.

Danny had told the others about how strange Bobby was acting. They were all pretty surprised. Sure Bobby was a little strange but he never acted that weird.

"I'm telling you guys, she had tits the size of the grand canyon." Rex says trying to demonstrate just how big they were.

"Porn-star big?" Tommy asks.

Rex looks at him like he just asked him if earth was flat. "Bro, even bigger."

Danny would have loved to stick around be he had to go check on Bobby. It was in his nature to check on his friends.

* * *

  
Danny walked back into the bunk room. It was completely dark. Almost looked uninhabitable but Danny knew someone was in there and he knew exactly who.

"Bobby?" He asks questioning if he was awake or not.

It felt like forever until Bobby finally pulled the curtain back. He sat up a little, dark blonde hair falling in his eyes as he glared at the topless man in front of him.

His lack of shirt made Bobby even more annoyed. "What?" He asks irritated.

"Dude. I just wanted to see if you were alright." Danny said already getting uncomfortable but Bobby's tone.

Bobby rolls his eyes but ultimately chooses to calm down. "I'm alright, I'm just tired."

"Oh. I understand. I'll let you sleep alright."

That angered Bobby even more. Damn Danny and his understanding. "You don't need to leave."

Danny stops silent, trying to make out Bobby's person. Not realizing that Bobby could see him perfectly.

"Sure man?"

"If I wasn't sure I don't think I would have said anything."

Danny sits down next to him feeling those pair of striking blue eyes staring at him.

He was starting to feel small and uncomfortable again. Which annoyed him since this is his band mate.

"You must have really got some last night." Bobby says in an irritated voice.

"Yeah man." Danny says sounding amused. "When was the last time you got laid? You sound irritated."

Bobby feels himself smiling slightly. Much of his anger subsided when he was able to get Danny into his bunk. "It's been awhile. I always sound like that, you should be aware by now."

"Yeah man. You just seem more upset than normal. If something is wrong we can talk about it."

This was just like Danny. He was caring and always concerned about others. Even if he didn't know them or if they wronged him. It was one of the many things that made Bobby so drawn to him. Somehow Bobby found his fingers playing through Danny's hair.

He didn't care anymore. If Danny found it strange then he'd have to say something or move away and that hasn't happened yet.

Danny stayed put not acting drastically or too quickly. "Who said I wanted to talk?" Bobby says.

He could feel Danny's heart beat faster.

He nervously chuckles. "Well you never said you didn't, so."

"Yeah, guess not....." Bobby says trailing off.

Before more can be said or done however the noise of their band mates extremely loud and rowdy voices stops them.


End file.
